


Freedom Isn't Free

by harrybravery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Realistic, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrybravery/pseuds/harrybravery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During One Direction’s 2014 - ??? hiatus, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson decide that it’s the right time to come out about their sexuality and relationship. The two receive seemingly endless support from friends and family, but how will their “fans” take it?<br/>Warning: This work may/will contain vulgar and/or derogatory language (to keep dialogue between both friends and opponents more realistic), but will, other than that, be suitable for general audiences. If this is ever not the case, I will make a special not before I post the chapter which may contain any other unsuitable content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n/a

“Almost done, babe?” Louis asked, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, pressing his lips gently into the crook of his neck. 

Harry leaned his body slightly back into the Louis, warmth emanating from him, “I am now,” he said, setting the freshly-washed mug on the counter to dry.

”Mm, good thing,” Louis continued, tightening his grip on the younger boy’s waist, and moving his lips up to his ear, “what now?”

Harry slowly turned to face his boyfriend, still letting him keep his grip. He moved his hands to Louis’ shoulders, a few inches below his own. “I just want to relax bit.”

The corners of Louis’ mouth turned up slightly, and his eyes lightened up a bit, too. “Of course,” he said, leaning up just a bit to peck the other boy’s cheek. He turned, letting go of Harry’s waist, but grabbing onto his hand instead. He slowly headed to their bedroom, Harry following lazily behind, maybe not having made it there without Louis’ guiding pull. Once engulfed in the comfort of their bedroom, they both stripped down to next to nothing and crawled into bed. 

  


The two laid quietly for a few minutes, simply enjoying one another’s company. Louis was contently trailing his fingers up and down Harry’s arm. Harry loved moments like this, but soon felt that he had to break the silence.

Harry reached for Louis’ fingers, stopping him from creating invisible patterns on his skin. “How do you feel… about tomorrow?” he asked, beginning to tangle their fingers together.

”What do you mean?” Louis asked, shifting his worried eyes quickly from their hands to Harry.

”Nervous, I mean… or excited?” Harry clarified, seeing semi-panicked question in Louis’ eyes. He looked back down at their entangled fingers to distract himself just enough. 

”I’m happy. I mean, I’m a bit nervous, but I’m glad because things won’t have to be so stressful and secretive anymore. I’ve been wanting this for so long.” Louis paused, untangling he and Harry’s fingers and squeezing Harry’s much larger hands in his, instead. ”Why? Are you worried?” he asked, concerned as to whether or not Harry was going to change his mind.

”Erm, well, I’m excited, too…I’m also terrified, though.” Harry said, his voice seeming slightly weak. “I’m just… I’m afraid of what people will think,” he sighed. His voice paused for a moment then slowly began again, “I know I shouldn’t let it bother me…but I also know it will,” he continued, his eyes getting visibly softer, slowly meeting Louis’ as he finished his little spiel. 

Louis gently stroked the back of Harry’s hand with his thumb, keeping his soft blue eyes on Harry, “I know, that it’s going to be hard. Maybe some people won’t accept it. Maybe some people won’t be happy about it…but as long as we know that this is what we want, isn’t that what really matters?” Louis wasn’t going to let Harry change his mind now. They had both been fighting for this for so long… And now they had finally found a good time. 

Harry nodded, finding Louis’ words comforting, as usual, and pressed his face into his boyfriend’s neck, resting it there for a few seconds. He pressed his lips there a few times, before pulling himself away and looking to Louis, “Thank you, Lou. I really don’t know what I’d do without you.”

”Me neither,” Louis said, kissing Harry gently on the lips. “Goodnight, I love you.”

”I love you more,” Harry said, snuggling in closer to Louis, his eyes slowly slipping closed. 

”Now, you know that isn’t true,” Louis let out a quiet laugh.

”I wouldn’t be so sure, Tomlinson,” Harry whispered back playfully, already drifting off to sleep.

Louis kept looking at the younger boy, admiring the details of his face. He sighed, a few minutes later, noticing that Harry’s breath had slowed down and evened out. He began to push the curls away from his forehead, and brought his lips up to it, “goodnight, love.” Louis was used to falling asleep to the soft sound of Harry’s snoring, but tonight, falling asleep wasn’t all that easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute happens, some nerves are settled, then Harry and Louis discuss their sexuality and come out through a television interview.

Harry woke up before Louis did that morning, which wasn’t anything far from usual. He wanted to lay there longer, relaxing against Louis’ body, but decided that it’d be better to get off to an early start, as today was a big day. Harry slowly dragged himself out of bed and padded through their flat to the kitchen, starting up their Keurig and filling it with water. He tapped his fingers across the solid counter, debating whether or not to make a large breakfast, and settled on not.

Harry popped one k-cup at a time into the brewer, filling up he and Louis’ matching mugs. He filled small bowls of he and Louis’ favorite cereal and set the dishes on the table carefully. All the while, worry of what the day held ahead floating through his mind. Harry took a step back from the table and sighed, deciding to was time to wake Louis up to face the day together. 

  


“Good morning, love, breakfast is ready,” Harry whispered, leaning over Louis, who was still laying in bed. He pressed his lips to the other boy’s cheek, causing him to roll slight bit, so that he was facing upwards, towards Harry, waking up easily at the touch of his boyfriend.

“Good morning, cupcake,” he said, slowly opening his eyes and revealing them to the light, “how are you feeling?” he asked, his fingers climbing up to the younger boy’s curls, running through them gently.

Harry paused, he was scared out of his mind, but he didn’t want to tell Louis. The concept of wanting to hide something from Louis was odd, though, as Harry would usually jump at the chance to tell Louis something that he wasn’t comfortable telling anybody else. Harry couldn’t remember the last time he kept something from Louis. This time was different, though, Harry wasn’t sure if it was better to seem strong, or to be truthful of his fear.

Louis sat up slowly, seeing contemplation and worry clear in Harry’s eyes, “Harry, you know you can tell me anything,” he said reassuringly and patted the space on the bed beside him.

Harry sighed, “I know,” he said, silently rejecting the offer of a seat next to him and instead leaning down from where he still stood, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck. “I’m just a little nervous,” he said slowly, linking his fingers together and rubbing the patch of thin hair where Louis’ scalp meets his neck.

“It will all be okay,” Louis said, placing his hands on Harry’s slim waist and slowly standing up.

Harry bit is lip and nodded slightly, “I know.”

Louis smiled up at him and pulled him in closer. “It’ll all be okay,” he repeated in a soft whisper, holding the taller boy tightly. What Harry didn’t know, though, was that Louis was still trying to convince himself.

  


“I think I should make you breakfast one day,” Louis said getting up from the table and standing behind Harry, messing with his hair playfully.

“I think not,” Harry said, giggling, “we all know you can’t cook for your life, babe,” Harry said, tilting his back into Louis and looking up at the soft features of his face.

Louis looked down at Harry with a grin, “yes, because cereal is so difficult,” he said sarcastically, picking up Harry’s half-empty bowl from the table and heading to the kitchen.

“You’re cleaning up? This is a first,” Harry said, walking into the kitchen in tow.

“Very funny, Styles,” Louis said, turning to face Harry, “I’m cleaning up because I love you,” he said cheesily.

“Oh, you suddenly love me?” Harry asked, cocking his head.

“Always have,” Louis said, turning serious, “always will.”

“I love you, too,” Harry said, as Louis’ thin pink lips reached to meet his, smiling into the kiss.

  


Louis walked into the bathroom to find Harry, and stood behind him in the mirror. They were both dressed quite nicely. Harry in dark jeans, a crisp, white t-shirt, and a gray blazer with black details and collar. Louis was wearing matching jeans, a long-sleeved white dress shirt, and a gray vest with similar black complements.

Louis pulled at the bottom of Harry‘s blazer, adjusting it from its slightly crooked position, “you ready?” he asked. He placed a hand on Harry’s virtually non-existent hip and pulled him in close. 

Their glowing eyes met in the mirror, bodies molding together perfectly, “yeah…” Harry paused, “I’m ready.” 

The two smiled nervously, Harry’s dimples and Louis’ crinkles both barely surfacing, as if they were unsure what would win the battle; excitement, or nerves. They stood there for a moment, until Harry looked down at his watch.

“We’re going to be late,” he said, kissing Louis on the cheek and leading him out the door.

  


The drive to the studio was short, but long. Short in distance, in time, in duration…but long in worry, in moments, in silence, and in thoughts circulating between the boys minds. Harry was driving, Louis in the passenger seat of his Range Rover, their hands, linked, resting on the console between their bodies. The vehicle made its way through the nearly-empty London streets, early morning light shining through. It was only 6 AM, a certainly early rise for the both of them. Louis yawned and leaned his head against the headrest, tilting it to face Harry, “still holding up?” he asked.

Harry simply nodded, biting his bottom lip, “still holding up.”

“I’m glad,” Louis said, taking his opposite hand and squeezing Harry’s thigh. 

After a few more minutes of quiet in the car, the couple pulled into the parking lot for the studio, the man at the gate recognizing them instantly and waving them through. Harry grabbed one of the ‘visitors’ spots under the covered parking area and turned to face Louis, “you sure about this?”

Louis smiled, “completely,” both excitement and nerves taking over as he met his lips with Harry’s, with nothing left to lose. 

  


“So,” the interviewer continued, “was this always the way it was for you two, or is it something more recent?”

Harry had suddenly become so much more comfortable with the situation they were in, and he found that it was he who was having to assure Louis that it would be okay. He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand tighter in his own, “I think, for us, it’s….it’s always been there,” Harry replied, looking to Louis with soft eyes.

Louis nodded, “I think once we met, we never stopped thinking that this was how we felt, and this was what we wanted.”

“I see. And for each of you separately, was it ever something you considered?” The interviewer continued.

Harry and Louis looked at one another for a moment, and Louis replied, “well, I think that we both…we both always had an idea of it.” He was trying to be careful of what he said, which was hard for him to do sometimes, especially when it came to talking about this sort of thing. People might twist one thing he says and turn it into something completely different. It’s something that happens when you’re in the public eye, which is why both Harry and Louis had been so reluctant about coming out.

One of the men behind the cameras gave the signal that it was getting to be time to wrap up the segment. “Well,” the interviewer said, “we do all, truly, wish you two the very best.”

“Thank you,” Louis and Harry said at the same time, smiling politely and squeezing each other’s hands just a little bit tighter.

“And we also look forward to hearing any new announcements career-wise, as well as personally,” the interviewer finished up. 

Everyone knew that the wasn’t going to be any career news from One Direction, at least for a while, though. They’d just announced a hiatus that would last “at least a few years” one year ago. Each of the boys was going after new things. Liam was settling down with his girlfriend, and, knowing them so well, thinking about the idea of getting married and starting a family. The hiatus wasn’t really part of Niall’s plans, but he was happily writing and doing studio work with a few artists, and taking some time to spend with his family. Zayn, however, had been ready to move on from the band for a while. On X-Factor, he was ready to jump at the choice, when they first got put into their groups, and when they made third place, he was quick to say they’d be staying together. He didn’t want to be separated from the four people who had become his best mates, and music was truly what he loved…after the two years, however, being in a boy band had already gotten old, and by the third year, he was ready to move on. He hadn’t been present in the media lately, mostly spending time with his family, something which he desperately missed. The hiatus, really, was a good thing for all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comforting!anne, the lovebirds go home to watch the interview, twitter speculation, and a more in-depth part of the interview.

The two headed back to the dressing room after finishing a few thank you’s to the interviewer and the people on the set. They took a seat on the modern-looking sofa in the green room, and both took a sigh of relief. Even though the segment wouldn’t be played for another hour and a half (for editing purposes), the fact that they had actually released the news was incredible.   
“How do you feel now?” Louis asked with a slight wavering in his voice.   
“Better … still a little nervous, I think.”   
They sat in quiet for a few moments, Harry looking up at the clock and Louis playing with his fingers. Harry turned to Louis and placed his hand on the older boy’s thigh, gripping it slightly as their eyes connected, “thank you,” He said.   
And he really did mean it.   
Louis blinked his eyes slowly, knowing this is something he should have been okay with a long time ago, maybe, back then; there would have been less to lose. Or more, he realizes. Maybe there was more to lose back then.   
After a few seconds of meaningful silence, the door to the dressing room opened slowly and Harry’s mum shuffled in. “Hi, Anne,” Louis said, getting up to give her a hug and a peck on the cheek. “How’ve you been?”   
“I’ve been just fine, but let’s not be talking about me,” she said, moving over to hug Harry. “How are you two holding up?”   
“We’re fine, mum,” Harry answered, letting go of his mother and standing back next to Louis. “I’m really glad you could come”   
Anne smiled gently at her son, and then looked at Louis, “your mum said she was going to try to make it, but she couldn’t for this morning…what are your plans for later? She said she’d be able to come in the afternoon.”   
“We’re probably just going to spend the day at home; you’re both welcome to come over, though.”   
Anne laughed softly, “your first day that you two can go out in public and do whatever you want and you’ll be staying home?”   
“We just want to relax right now, we’ve been rather stressed out lately,” Harry answered. “We’d just like to spend some time together.”   
“Well, now, Harry, you’re making it sound like we don’t want our lovely mothers around,” Louis said, teasingly. “You’re both welcome over, if you’d like. Perhaps for lunch or dinner?” he offered, turning towards Anne.   
“That sounds just wonderful,” Anne replied, “I’ll let your mother know?”   
“Sure, I’ll actually call her in a little bit, as well,” Louis paused and turned to Harry, “are we going home before or after they play the segment?”   
Harry bit his lip, “I think before would be a bit better.”   
“Anne, would you like to come home and watch it with us?” Louis asked, not wanting her to feel unwelcome.   
“No, it’s fine… I really think it’s something you two should do together,” she said with a smile.  
“Thanks, mum,” Harry said, giving her a kiss in the cheek. “You and Jay can come over for a late lunch today, we’ll eat around four?” Harry questioned, “I’ll cook something up.”   
“Sounds wonderful…” she replied, a tight-lipped but proud smile and glossy eyes clear on her face.  
“Thank you, it means so much,” Louis said sweetly, kissing her cheek gently, in the same spot Harry did.   
She headed out the door, “I will see you both later.” 

Harry and Louis left the studio shortly after Anne did, and made it home nearly 20 minutes before the segment was due to air. Harry walked to the kitchen and got himself and Louis a glass of water to share, even though Harry knew he’d be the one drinking most of it. When Harry came back into the living room, Louis had just opened up his laptop, and was logging on to twitter.   
‘Everyone, please tune This Morning on ITV in 15 minutes.’ he typed, and then looked at Harry, questioning whether or not he should post it. Harry leaned into Louis' side to read the tweet and replied with a simple shrug. He took a sip from the glass of water and set it back on the coffee table.  
Harry felt Louis' eyes, still steady on him, and turned to meet them. Louis was biting his lip with a questioning look. Harry reached down and squeezed his thigh reassuringly, "whatever you want, babe," he said, settling into his side and kissing at the shell of his ear, “it’d make sense if the fans watched it, though.” A confident smile emerged from the side of Louis' mouth as Harry spoke and he pressed the 'tweet' button in a moment of confidence. 

Nothing mattered anymore... Nothing but he and Harry. 

Louis refreshed the page to look at all of the replies to his tweet, Harry curled further into Louis’s side, doing the same. Most of the tweets were speculation of the band getting back together, and countless others asking for Louis to follow them on twitter. One caught Harry’s eye more than the other’s though, and he reached across the screen, pointing it out to Louis.   
“What, you and Harry finally coming out??” Louis read as his mouth fell agape and the corners of his lips turned up in realization of what he had just read aloud. His eyes met Harry’s glowing ones, a dimpled smile on his face.   
Harry smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Louis’s collarbone, near where his head had been resting. “Lemme see,” he said, sitting up a bit and turning the laptop towards him and selecting “favorite” then moving to the girl’s profile. Harry clicked ‘follow’ and made a mental note to look through Louis’ following list later and do the same from his account. He turned the laptop back to Louis and curled back tightly into his side, heart beating quickly in anticipation.   
Louis brought his lips down to Harry’s curls and pressed a kiss there before returning his attention to the computer, typing up another new tweet; “You’ll have to wait and see!! can’t wait for you to all find out! x”  
Harry nuzzled his nose against Louis’ bicep, essentially begging Louis for a cuddle. Louis gave in to Harry and gently flipped the laptop closed, and grabbed the television remote before reaching his arm around Harry.   
Harry casually slipped his phone from his pocket, sliding his finger across the screen and opening the twitter app retweeting both of Louis’ tweets and wrote up one of his own; “Big day… big news… big love” And then another, “I’ll be coming over while our bloods still young, it’s so young, it runs, we won’t stop til it’s over, won’t stop til it’s surrender .xx”  
Louis turned on the television, and headed to the right channel, anticipating their segment to be broadcast. The interviewer’s voice filled the near silent air of the flat, “and, coming up after the break, big news brought to you directly from two members of the world’s hottest boy band.”

“So, was it always real, this, ‘Larry Stylinson’ character?” the interviewer probed further into the heat of the issue and Harry and Louis were both praying the words had come out right.  
“Well, I wouldn’t call it a character, really,” Louis laughed slightly, “but, I guess so, yeah,” he nodded, looking over at Harry.  
“I mean,” Harry started, then paused to carefully put the right words together, “we were together, yeah,” the slightest bit of a confused expression plaguing his face, “and we were then…so, yeah, it really, really amazes me that so many people stuck with us through the sort of, um,” Harry’s lips turned down, searching for the right word, “um, drama…I think that’s really special and it was really important to us…” Harry cleared his throat, “the support.”  
The interviewer nodded slightly, drinking in the words that Louis and Harry supplied, and then glanced down at her notecard. “Was it difficult to lie to your fans? How did you feel about it then, and how have your feelings about it changed now?”   
Harry and Louis looked up at each other, both wounded by the “lie”. Lying is dirty. Lying is something they would have never chosen to do. Lying was never their intention, neither was deception. Their hearts beat; the truth, the truth, the truth.   
Louis took the lead on the question, knowing he was more at fault for it than Harry ever was. Harry never wanted to lie or to deceive, he just wanted to make Louis feel okay, he wanted to protect Louis. “It was truly, unbelievably hard for us. We had to act like completely different people; we had to lead on about things that weren’t true at all. I had a girlfriend,” Harry swallowed as he had the world ‘girlfriend’ escape from Louis’ lips, much like in their past interviews talking, but it stung a little less this time, “and Harry ended up looking like the type of guy he never could be capable of being.” Harry looked down at his hands folded in his lap, a scowl on his lips, and, to be completely honest, glossy eyes, Louis reached for one of Harry’s hands, locking theirs together by the fingers, because Harry had broken down from word of this persona many times before. There used to be interviews where they’d talk about Louis’ girlfriend and Harry’s player-antics. But, right now, with LouisandHarry tethered together, it was all almost okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I originally posted this on my tumblr, ddiamandiz. Feedback is much appreciated (:
> 
> Also, I notice that my chapters are short, but once I get into more drama, etc, I will lengthen and merge them. Thanks for sticking with me as I started this months ago and only recently added to it (:


End file.
